


Happy To Be With You

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Edward gets drunk and stumbles his way down to Envy's place.





	

Envy wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but as soon as Edward stepped through those doors he knew exactly what had happened. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Envy quickly got up and ran to the door, grabbing Edward by the shoulders and holding him out. 

A loud groan left the blonde’s lips as he reached out for Envy. “But Evnyyyyyyyy.” He whined, eyes hazy. Envy sat him down on his feet, placing his hands on his hips. “You are not coming into my house while intoxicated. Aren’t you under the age anyways?”

“One of… Officers.” He hiccuped and chuckled. “You’re so funny, Envy.” Edward cooed, reaching up and stroking a section of long, green hair.   
The homunculus growled softly, pushing the hand away. “Why are you here? You know we had agreements.” He scolded, glaring. Edward sniffled. “But… I lost Alphonse… Please let me stay for a bit…!” He begged, swaying a little and almost stumbling. “You’re not throwing up on my floor.” 

“Of course not.”

“Or my bed.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I swear if any of your bodily fluids get in my hair I’m killing you with no hesitation.” 

“Certainly. Wait wha-”

“Then come on in.” Envy sighed and stood aside, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward nodded then walked in quickly, looking around as if he had never been here before. Envy followed him in, shutting the door and running a hand through his hair. 

Edward stumbled a bit before making his way to the small fridge and eagerly digging in. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Envy ran over to him and started to tug at his long coat. “Heyyyyyyy… I’m thirsty.” Edward looked back at him and pouted. Envy blushed a little, tensing up and holding onto the soft fabric tighter. 

How could he pull these faces? The ones that made him feel like they saw into each other’s very being. And he was drunk for god’s sake… 

“Envy, your eyes are really pretty. You know that?” Edward reached up and cupped the other’s cheek, gently rubbing the skin with his thumb. “They’re nothing special, shorty.” 

Edward only giggled, letting go and sifting through until he pulled out a few water bottles. 

That was another thing- no matter what he did, he couldn’t make the younger angry. No height joke or insult seemed to bother him. And that bothered Envy, who now stood and followed Edward to his dirty and old couch. 

The blonde plopped down, quickly unscrewing a bottle cap and chugging the thing with his head tilted back. Envy huffed before sitting beside him, still holding a glare and a blush. 

Soon enough, Ed started choking. Then again he had chugged two water bottles already. 

Envy awkwardly patted the other’s back as Edward coughed and hacked, gagging a little along the way. Suddenly Edward’s eyes widened, and Envy just knew that the younger was about to throw up. “NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!” 

He picked him up and ran to the barely functioning bathroom, shoving the alchemist onto his knees and holding his braid back as the blonde released the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Envy looked away in disgust, groaning in irritation. 

“Of course you would throw up…” He muttered grumpily as Edward heaved again, coughing as the last bit of fluid left his sour mouth. 

With heavy pants Edward leaned back a little. “E-Envy… Hair… You’re pulling…” Envy glared at him before letting go of the golden locks. With a guttural sigh the homunculus carefully picked the other up, walking into his bedroom and laying him on the bed. 

Edward gave him a quizzical look. “I’m only letting you in my bed because there’s not really any other comfortable place. Can’t believe I’m stuck taking care of you…” He muttered, rubbing his face. 

The shorter of the two yawned, turning a little with a soft groan. “Your stomach hurt?” Envy asked, his voice a little more gentle than before. 

“Yeah… Stomach… Feet… Dizzy… Happy…” The metal alchemist listed in a mumble, his cheek pressed against the old and dirty pillow. 

“Happy? You just threw up.” The green haired male nearly scoffed. “Happy to be with you…” It was almost a whisper. Soon enough Ed passed out cold. 

Envy grabbed a few water bottles and pain killers with a heavy blush, ready to soothe the savage beast that would be Edward when he woke up with a hangover.


End file.
